TalkRadar UK Question of the Week
Episode 1: Who won E3? Episode 2: If you were being held hostage, which games character would you want to help you? Episode 3: If your car broke down in the middle of nowhere, what gaming town would you like to stay in? Episode 4: If you were stuck on a desert island, what one console and one game would you like to take with you? Episode 5: If you were booking a world cruise for yourself and one other game character, who would it be? Episode 6: Which virtual city would be best equipped to hold the GamesCon convention next year? Episode 7: If you could only play 1 game on one console for the rest of your life, which would it be? Episode 8: If you could've worked with any developer on any game from the past, what developer and game would it be? Episode 9: You're in charge of a time capsule that will be opened in the year 3000. What game would you put in to best represent your generation? Episode 10: Which recurring game theme would you cast into oblivion forever? Episode 11: If you could be a character in any game series, playing yourself, what game would it be and what would be your purpose? Episode 12: What everyday activity would make a good game and why? Episode 13: You've been asked to provide an educational game for children, that will both appeal to them and educate them. What is your pitch for the game? Episode 14: Which old-school game should have a next-gen remake and why? Episode 15: You've been asked by a publisher to come up with a new game that involves a peripheral. What's the game and its peripheral? Episode 16: What do you think gaming will be like 100 years from now? Episode 17: End of year special, didn't include a QotW Episode 18: End of year special, didn't include a QotW Episode 19: End of year special, didn't include a QotW Episode 20: If you had to make one New Year's resolution about gaming, what would it be? Episode 21: What game/category would you put in the Platinum Chalice awards that didn't get in? Episode 22: What two games would you meld together to make an ultimate version of those games? Episode 23: What game would you most like to see be made into a movie? Episode 24: If you could only play very hard or very easy games which would you choose? Episode 25: Which is better, online or offline multiplayer? Episode 26: If you could only play 1 game genre of game for the rest of your life, what would it be? Episode 27: What's your most memorable soundtrack to a game? Episode 28: What's the worst gaming disaster you've ever had? Episode 29: Who is the most hateful character you've had the displeasure of seeing in a game? Episode 30: Which single game have you wasted the most hours on? Episode 31: What do you hate about gaming? Episode 32: What game has inspired you to get into something in more depth? Episode 33: What's your biggest gripe about this current generation of gaming? Episode 34: If you were a fighting game character, what would your victory taunt be? Episode 35: What's the most you've blown up about a game (rage-wise) and why? Episode 36: What's the best boss battle you've ever faced in a game? Episode 37: What game are you most looking forward to seeing at E3 this year? Episode 38: What do you think is the most overrated game of all time? Episode 39: What's the worst game you've ever stuck with to the bitter end with? Episode 40: If you could only attend one press event at E3 this year (Sony, Microsoft or Nintendo), which would it be? Episode 41: Where would you like GTA V to be set? Episode 42: How far would you go to get into E3 2010? Episode 43: If you could pick any upcoming game and design an E3 booth for it to attract attention, what game would it be and what would you do? Episode 44: What game were you most disappointed not have seen at E3 2010? Episode 45: Do you think that 3D visuals will be the future of gaming or do you see them as a massive waste of time? Episode 46: What game has given you the biggest fright ever? Episode 47: What location do you think would be a brilliant place to set a game in? Episode 48: What gaming character's skills/powers/abilities would you most like to have and how would you use it? Episode 49: If you could own any arcade cabinet, what would it be? Episode 50: If you could invite any game character to a party, who would it be? Episode 51: Which old games character would you like to see the return of? Episode 52: What game is currently your favourite of 2010 so far? Episode 53: What game reminds you most of your childhood? Episode 54: What's the strangest game you've ever had about video games? Episode 55: Have you ever bought a game based on the fancy packaging without knowing about the game? Episode 56:' Do you think that gaming shows deserve a place on National TV or have they had their day already?' Episode 57: In your opinion, who's winning 2010 so far - Microsoft, Nintendo or Sony? Episode 58: What game have you completed and replayed the most? Episode 59: What's your favourite game sound effect of all time? Episode 60: What's your favourite weapon you've ever wielded in a game? Episode 61: What's your favourite location in a game? Episode 62: If you could, what gameplay innovation, mechanic or element would you strike from history? Episode 63: Why do you like playing games as much as you do? Episode 64: Question of the Week: Is there one genre of game you just can't enjoy no matter how good one individual entry is? Episode 65: What has been your favourite video game war to fight in? Episode 66: Which current or old cartoon would you like to see turned into a game? Episode 67: What's been your favourite boss battle in a game from 2010? Episode 68: What game have you replayed - from start to finish - the most? Episode 69: Which game will you be playing with your family over Christmas? Christmas Special 2010: End of year special, didn't include a QotW Episode 70: Didn't include a QotW Episode 71: What's the best game-related joke you've ever heard? Episode 72: What's your go-to game to cheer you up? Episode 73: What can Sony do with the PSP2 to get you to buy it or get excited about it? Episode 74: Question of the Week: What do your parents think of video games? Episode 75: What part of your daily life would you like to turn into a game? Episode 76: Which game character were you most disappointed to see the back of? (Open to interpretation) Episode 77: What's your favourite multiplayer game of all time? Episode 78: What's the most unexpected thing you've ever seen in a game and why? Episode 79: What game bird would you most like to eat and how would you prepare it? Episode 80: If you could own any gaming vehicle which would it be and which gaming environment would you most like to drive/fly around? Episode 81: Are you buying a 3DS on Friday? If so, why? If not, why not? Category:TalkRadar UK